The Sun and the Stars
by EveryHumanBeingIsUnique
Summary: Diana and Anne realise how much they mean to each other, during a winter evening of stargazing.


The Sun And The Stars.

'Oh, how lovely the night can be,' Anne sighed. 'It's always so calm, and silent. I always feel a little less alone when I look up and see the stars twinkling down on me. I always imagine that someone else looks up, and sees the same blinking lights staring down on them, and thinks the same thing I do, and feels a little less alone. It's comforting, and so very romantical. What do you think, my lovely Diana, star in my life?'

They were sitting in a meadow in the middle of the woods, on a fallen down tree. It was winter, and night had fallen early, but the sky was clear, and the stars bright. A small layer of snow, mostly untouched, except for their own footsteps, adorned the ground.

After their shed had been destroyed, Anne had wandered the woods in search of a new spot for their book club and had stumbled into this clearing, during autumn. She had immediately fallen in love.

She had whispered her thanks to all the wonderful, beautiful flowers surrounding her, throwed her hands up into the sky, and danced around like that for so long, that when she finally realized she was supposed to be home, night was falling. She ran home, vowing to herself to tell her friends about it, first thing in school. But, when she arrived next morning, she couldn't bring herself to share her secret with everyone else.

Later that day, she had taken only Diana to the beautiful clearing, and they had promptly decided that this place was to be a secret only the two of them were to know. Only bosom friends were allowed to enter this magical place, where time seemed to stand still, and necessities seemed to flutter away in the wind, like the fluff of a dandelion.

As it was, they had just left school, and immediately came to their secret space. It was already getting dark when they arrived, and they watched the sunset,

'Don't you love how the sky seems to burn in every colour when the sun leaves us? It's so utterly romantical,'

and watched the stars and moon arrive.

'Well,' answered Diana, 'I suppose the thought is rather comforting.'

'Precisely! Wouldn't it be tragically lovely if two lovers were to be far away from each other, and looked up into the stars, and think of one another?

Just imagine Diana,' Anne suddenly turned to Diana, and grasped her hands, 'two star-crossed lovers, fated to keep their love a secret. No one knows, but the stars in the night sky as they twinkle with mirth, while the lovers kiss farewell, for they know this is last time they'll ever see each other again.'

Suddenly Anne stands up, taking Diana with her, still holding hands.

'Oh, my dearest, however I will miss seeing thy face light up, looking into mine own eyes, and feeling thy lips on mine,' she said in a deeper voice, a twinkle in her eyes.

'I will miss you too, my love. I will miss thy voice, and I will miss thine hands in mine, as hands have never fitted so perfectly before. Farewell, my love. I must leave now,' Diana responded in her most girlish voice. She turned to move away, totally engrossed in the story.

'Don't go! Not yet. Please, grant me one more wish, my beloved. Look at me, one last time, so I may always remember thee in this light.'

'My brave prince,' Diana said, moving her hands out of "the prince's" grasp, only to move them to "his" face. 'I will remember you forever, until the day I will see you again.'

They stared at each other a moment, before starting to giggle. Before they knew it, both Anne and Diana were rolling around in the snow, laugh-crying. When they started to calm down, Diana stood up.

'I really have to go home now; mother would be really mad if I stayed out too long again. Especially in winter.' She helped Anne of the ground, and they cleaned the snow off each other.

'Oh, my fair maiden, will I see you again soon?'

'Yes. I promise. We could see each other tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow sounds perfect, my moon, my star. Tomorrow morning, usual meet up place before school.' Anne bowed, turning into her character one last time.

'Goodnight, my sun, my brave heart, light of my life. I will see thee tomorrow, sun shining as soon as I see thy face.'

With one last wave, they parted.

As Diana was walking home, she thought about how glad she was that Anne had come into her life. She had shown her that there was more than what she was taught, that there was more than being pretty. There was smart, and brave, and happiness. She truly was her sun, shining bright, lighting up a dark she didn't even knew existed.

At the same time, Anne thought how truly magnificent it was to have Diana as her bosom friend. She truly was her star in the night, appearing when she needed her most, showing the light needed to walk this new path, telling her she was not alone. She was her comfort.

When they went to bed that night, it was with love in their heart and each other on their mind, the stars shining down on them. When they woke up, it was with a smile on their face and braveness in their hearts, as they faced the day, sun rising in the dawn.

The end.


End file.
